I Found A Girl
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: Rancis finally sees a reason that Vanellope is more than just a glitch, that she is a very special person. And for once he starts caring about her as he falls in love with Vanellope.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first Rancis and Vanellope fic, so I hope you like it, and I don't own WIR, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Taffyta along with the racers were all heading to torment the glitch after a long day of racing.

"Come on guys, lets go bother the glitch already" Taffyta said as Candlehead and Rancis, along with all the other racers got in there karts and started their engines. "Look out glitch, cause here we come" Taffyta said as she was the first the drive off while all the others followed her.

There was one racer in particular who didn't want Vanellope to suffer, that one racer was Rancis. For some reason, he didn't want to make Vanellope's life miserable like the others did every other day, but he had too because of Taffyta.

Rancis knew that if he stepped out of line, he would most likely get into serious trouble for helping Vanellope, and lose his friends as well. "Huh, why do we have to bully the glitch everyday, she so sweet" Rancis said while driving his kart as he almost crashed onto Candlehead's kart.

"Whoa Rancis, watch out" Candlehead said with anger as Rancis snapped out of his daydream. "Oh I'm sorry Candles" Rancis said as he kept on driving. "What is wrong with me" Rancis said while he kept on focusing on the sugar road.

They all were almost to the junkyard and Rancis prepared for the worse to happened, and like always it ended up with Vanellope's handmade kart made out of candy parts and other sorts of parts being torn apart by the gang, including Rancis.

"I just don't see why we have to destroy her kart, she just wants to race like us" Rancis said to himself as he again almost crashed into Candlehead's kart. "For the love of airheads, will you stop crashing against me" Candlehead said in extreme anger as Rancis snapped out of it again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that" Rancis said while driving. "Rancis, what the heck is wrong with you" Taffyta said as she was still driving in the front. "Oh it's nothing" Rancis said while he kept on driving. "That hardly sounds like anything to me" Taffyta said.

"You guys wouldn't understand" Rancis said while driving as the other racers couldn't here what he just said.

* * *

After a few minutes, they all drove into the junkyard and saw Vanellope in the view. "Oh boy, here we go again" Rancis said as he knew what was going to happen.

They all drifted their karts and started to surround Vanellope, then all the other racers got out of their karts and Vanellope just smiled at all of them.

"Why hello there my fellow racers" Vanellope said while all the other racers including Rancis got near her. "Come by to check out my kart, well here it is" Vanellope said as she showed them her kart made out of parts she made herself, then some of the racers started to laugh, all except Rancis who was quiet.

"Oh Vanellope, as always it's you" Taffyta said as she licked her lollypop. "Thanks Taffyta" Vanellope said nicely as Taffyta let out a scoff. "Vanellope listen to me, no matter how you try, your just going to be the glitch" Taffyta said as she approached Vanellope's handmade kart, Rancis started to gulp.

Taffyta hopped in the kart. "The rules are here for a reason, to protect us from being unplugged, say I'm you and I'm in my cool little kart and then all of a sudden oh no I'm g..g..g..g..glitching" Taffyta said as she ripped off the sugar cookie wheel of the handmade kart.

"You see as always, you're an accident just waiting to happened" Taffyta said as she threw the sugar cookie wheel at Vanellope making her glitch. "Oh no, I g..g..g..glitched too" Jubileena said as she approached and broke the waffle hood of the kart, then the other racers started approaching the kart, all except for Rancis who grew sad all of a sudden.

"Stop your breaking it" Vanellope said as she tried stopping all the racers that continued to break her handmade kart. "Stop please, I just want to race like you all" Vanellope said as she pulled Taffyta away from the almost destroyed kart. Taffyta formed and aggressive face towards Vanellope.

"You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch and you're always going to be a glitch" Taffyta said as she pushed Vanellope into a puddle of sour chocolate milk. Rancis looked in horror as he started shedding tears for the poor glitch.

"I will not take this anymore" Rancis said as he started crying and started running to his kart. Rancis started his engine and drove off in an instant. "What's wrong with him" Candlehead said with wonder. "I don't know, but whatever it is we're going to find out" Taffyta said as she went to her kart and started her engine, all the other racers went to their karts and started their engines.

"See you later you worthless glitch" Taffyta yelled out as she drove away. "See you later glitch" some of the racers said as they drove away from the junkyard. Vanellope got up from the sour chocolate milk puddle and started to wonder what just happened to Rancis, beside her now broken kart.

"I wonder what was wrong with Rancis, he didn't help Taffyta and the others with destroying my kart" Vanellope said while she kept thinking. She kept thinking for a better solution to what just happened. "Well I got nothing, all I know is that for once, I think Rancis was nice for not destroying my kart, he's kind of cute" Vanellope said as she picked up her destroyed kart pieces and started to head back to her home in diet cola mountain.

* * *

Rancis got to his home and he got out of his kart. He unlocked the door and ran up to his room crying. "Oh why, why do we have to bully Vanellope, she didn't do anything to us" Rancis said as he cried his eyes out.

He then heard a knock on his door. He was still crying as he went to the door. He opened the door and saw that Taffyta was in front of the racers and was looking at Rancis in suspicion.

"I just want to say something too you, why did you rode away from the junkyard, and why are you crying" Taffyta said with a bit of anger. "Yeah why are you crying" Candlehead said. "Candlehead will you just shut it" Taffyta said with anger. "Oh, sorry about that" Candlehead said.

Rancis stayed quiet as Taffyta and all the racers kept looking at him. "Hello Fluggerbutter, we're waiting for an answer" Taffyta said while Rancis kept on crying.

"I have no reason for what happened" Rancis said in a defensive tone. "Well you better tell us, otherwise we'll be here all day, and stop crying" Taffyta said with even more anger. "Who are you to tell me what to do" Rancis said as he stopped crying, all of the racers stood quiet except for Taffyta who grew even angrier then ever.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking too" Taffyta yelled out to Rancis in his face. "I'm talking to you" Rancis said as he pushed Taffyta to the ground. "You do not know how I feel, you all don't know how I feel, so leave me the fudge alone" Rancis said with anger as he went up to his door only to be pushed by Taffyta.

"I can't believe you just pushed me like that, what is wrong with you Rancis" Taffyta yelled out. "Nothing is wrong with me, why do we always have to bully Vanellope, I can't take it anymore with it, day after day" Rancis yelled out. "We only bully the glitch because she's a threat to our game, do you want our game to go down" Taffyta yelled out.

"SHE NOT A THREAT FOR MODS SAKE" Rancis yelled out as all the other racers grew very silent, all except for Taffyta who still had a flash of anger on her face. "She is a threat no matter what" Taffyta said.

"In my opinion she is more than that, and if you guys can't see it, then I will, and Taffyta you're such a no good wannabe bossy person, there I said it" Rancis said as he pushed Taffyta to the ground again and quickly started to run back into his house. "TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE YOU ARE A MEAN PERSON" Rancis yelled as he slammed the door of his home.

Taffyta got up from the floor and started to cry. "Fine, who needs you anyways Fluggerbutter, come on guys lets go" Taffyta yelled out as she went to her kart, all the other racers did the same and they all drove away from Rancis's home.

Rancis was in his bed crying again. "Who needs them, I don't ever want to be friends with Taffyta ever again, who needs her" Rancis said as he started crying even harder while stuffing his face on his marshmallow pillow.

"For the first time in my life, I'm in love with Vanellope only I don't know how to tell her, but eventually I will tell her" Rancis said as he kept on crying.

* * *

**(Tell me what you think, and please no flames, I'm not for that.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Out

**(Chapter 2 is here, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Rancis continued to cry for at least an hour or so until he stopped. "I think I feel much better now, but I'm in a depression" Rancis said with wonder.

"I think I need to do something besides stay in sugar rush, something to ease my depression" Rancis said as he got up from his bed and started heading into his bathroom.

He was in the bathroom and he started combing his hair. As he looked in the mirror he suddenly saw a reflection of Vanellope smiling at him. "Rancis, you're cute" Vanellope said as Rancis was blushing, then all of a sudden he closed his eyes and looked at the mirror again, Vanellope's reflection was gone.

"It's just my imagination" Rancis said while he kept combing his hair and he grabbed his gel, then he saw Vanellope's reflection on the gel this. "You're cute" Vanellope said again, then Rancis dropped the gel and stumbled in the bathtub.

"I'm in love with Vanellope, I'm glad, but how am I going to tell her" Rancis said with a sad face as he got out of the tub and continued to comb his hair. He got done combing his hair and he went out of the bathroom.

He was in his room and then he saw Vanellope on his bed. "It's just my imagination" Rancis said as he got closer. "You're cute" Vanellope said as Rancis closed his eyes and in an instant she was gone. "My mind is playing tricks on me, I need to do something" Rancis said as he thought of something.

"I think I'm going to take a visit to the outside of our game" Rancis said. It was King Candy's rule for the racers not to leave sugar rush, so Rancis kept thinking about it really hard.

"That does it, I'm going to the outside world, rule or no rule, sorry king candy" Rancis said as he placed his racers jacket on and started leaving his house.

He left his house and went to his kart. He started sighing. "If only I could tell her" Rancis said as he started the engine of his kart and drove away from his home.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rancis was near the exit of sugar rush. He got his kart up the candy bridge. Once he got up the bridge he went through the portal of the exit. Rancis started to gulp as he got out of his kart.

"It looks like I'm the only person to leave my game for the first time" Rancis said as he saw that no one was following him. "Ok no one is behind me so here I go" Rancis said as he started walking down the huge tunnel. He then saw a train. "This must be the train to take me where exactly" Rancis said as he hopped in the train.

He sat down at a nearby train bench as the train started moving. "I wonder what lies ahead" Rancis said with wonder, and then Vanellope came into his mind again. "Rancis you're so sweet" Vanellope voice said in Rancis's thoughts.

"Oh Vanellope, if only I could tell you how much I care about you" Rancis said as he shed a tear from one of his eyes.

* * *

After what seemed like a minute, the train started to stop and the intercom went on in the train and said "Welcome to game central station". "Game central station, I never heard of that one before" Rancis said as he got off of the train.

"What could be through that tunnel" Rancis said as he kept walking through the tunnel. He kept walking through the tunnel until he noticed something or someone in the distance. Rancis began running until he stopped to what he was seeing.

Rancis saw many characters that he never seen before from all different kinds of games. "I need something sugary to drink to ease my pain" Rancis said with a bit of a smile.

Then he started looking around. He kept looking around and he didn't find anything. "Hello, can any of you tell me where I could get a sugary drink" Rancis said to one of the game characters. "Uh kid, why don't you go to Tappers, its a few games down from here" one of the game characters said.

"Ok, thank you" Rancis said as he headed down the games in search for Tappers. After a few minutes of looking, he found the game called Tappers. "This must be tappers" Rancis said as he started to walk through the tunnel.

He then got into a game that looked like a bar with no one inside, and all he could see was a man with a mustache cleaning a glass mug.

"Hey uh, is this tappers" Rancis said with a bit of a smile as the mustached man looked at him and smiled. "Hello kid, is this your first time here" the mustached man said nicely. "It sure is sir" Rancis said nicely.

"My name is Tapper" Tapper said nicely. "I'm Rancis" Rancis said nicely. Rancis hopped on a tall stool and Tapper started to smile at him again. "What can I get you kid" Tapper said nicely.

"I'm just wondering what do you serve here" Rancis said with wonder. "Oh we serve root beers and food, but mostly root beers" Tapper said nicely. "Well in that case, can I have a root beer please" Rancis said while he was depressed. "Sure thing kid" Tapper said as he quickly got a root beer at a fast pace, then a mug full of root beer came to Rancis all of a sudden.

"That was fast" Rancis said as he took the mug in his hands. "Thank you" Rancis said with a depressed face. "You're welcome" Tapper said nicely.

Rancis began drinking his root beer and started thinking about Vanellope again. "Rancis you are so cute" Vanellope said in his thoughts as he began drinking his root beer at a fast paste. "Vanellope, I love you" Rancis said in a whisper as he kept getting depressed while drinking his root beer.

* * *

After a minute or two Rancis was finished with his root beer. "Hey Tapper can I have another one" Rancis said nicely. "Sure thing kid" Tapper said as he got another root beer mug for Rancis. "Thanks" Rancis said with a sad face as Tapper noticed.

"What's wrong kid" Tapper said nicely. "Oh it's nothing, I have one girl on my mind that I love" Rancis said with a depressed voice. "It's always about love isn't it" Tapper said with a laugh. "It sure is" Rancis said while drinking his root beer.

After Rancis finished his second root beer mug, he started getting depressed again. "I need another root beer tapper, and make it snappy please" Rancis said while still depressed. "Sure thing kid" Tapper said as he got another root beer at a fast paste again.

Rancis got the root beer mug and started drinking it at a fast paste. "Vanellope, oh how I love you so so much" Rancis sung while drinking his root beer. "And here I am complaining about you, Vanellope my love" Rancis sung while finishing his third root beer mug.

"Tapper keep em coming" Rancis said while even more depressed. "Ok kid, but be careful on how many root beers you take" Tapper said with worry. "Don't call me a kid, and just keep the root beers coming" Rancis said as he was getting even more depressed. "So be it" Tapper said as he kept getting many root beer mugs with root beer for Rancis.

Rancis dunked into his fourth root beer mug and he started drinking even faster. "You make me so happy that I think you're the one, I love you my sweet Vanellope" Rancis said as he raised his mug up in the air and started drinking at a faster rate.

* * *

20 root beers later.

"Oh baby, I love you so much, oh Vanellope I love you so much that I can squeeze you like a teddy bear" Rancis said as he got off his stool and started moving around weirdly.

"Uh kid, I'm going to have to cut you off the next time I see you" Tapper said with worry. "Don't worry about me, I got all I need" Rancis said as he headed out the door. "Kids with love" Tapper said as he began cleaning the root beer mugs.

Rancis was back in game central station and was looking for his game to head back in. "Oh sugar dumpling how I love you" Rancis said as he kept wobbling. The game characters were looking at Rancis. "Looks like that kid had too much to drink" one of the game characters said with a laugh.

"Baby I'm a coming home to tell you how much I love you" Rancis said as he found the entrance to his game and started to walk down the tunnel while he was still wobbling.

After a few minutes, Rancis got on the train and sat down on the train bench. "I'm coming home sugar, and please wait for me" Rancis said as he was feeling dizzy.

The train stopped and Rancis saw his kart straight ahead. "I'm coming home" Rancis said as he approached his kart. He got into his kart and started the engine. He then drove down the bridge and was making his way to who knows where.

"I'm coming home baby, just you wait and see" Rancis said as he kept on driving and crashing into lollypops.

* * *

Rancis kept on driving and crashing his kart until he was going to ram into the two sugar free lollypops. Then he disappeared into the unknown portal which took him into diet cola mountain.

"He then crashed his kart into a nearby caramel stick and got out of his kart. "Oh baby, I love you so much" Rancis said as he dropped down on the brown sugar ground and fell straight to sleep from drinking to much root beers.

Vanellope woke up and she heard something. She got up from her sponge cake bed and started to look around to see what was up. "For a second I thought I heard a loud crash" Vanellope said as she was fully awake, and then she saw Rancis who was asleep on the brown sugar ground.

"I wonder what he's doing here" Vanellope said while blushing. "I can't kick him out, it looks like he's going to have to spend the night" Vanellope said as she began to pick up Rancis. "Boy, you are heavy" Vanellope said while carrying Rancis to her sponge cake bed.

Vanellope placed Rancis on the bed and placed candy wrapper blankets over him. "I never had company before, but I'm glad you're here you sweet chunk of peanut butter" Vanellope said while she started blushing severely.

She then went on her sponge cake bed and started wrapping herself with another candy wrapper she had. "Good night Rancis, see you in the morning" Vanellope said as she kissed Rancis's forehead, then she started blushing again. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**(Chapter 2 is finished, hope you liked it and please review.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

**(Here's Chapter 3, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope was the first to wake up as she got out of her sponge cake bed. "Maybe I should wait till he wakes up" Vanellope said while Rancis was still sleeping.

"She loves me, she loves me not" Rancis said in his sleep. "What did he say" Vanellope said with wonder. "Well whatever it is I don't know" Vanellope said while sitting down on her sponge cake bed next to the sleeping Rancis.

* * *

In Rancis's dream.

Vanellope approached Rancis as he was taking the flour bits off of the flower. Vanellope tapped his shoulder and Rancis turned his head around. "May I ask what you're doing Rancis" Vanellope said with a smile. "Oh it's nothing" Rancis said while blushing.

"Well that hardly sounds like you, I mean what's really up with you" Vanellope said with a smile. "Ok if you must know, I have a crush on a very special girl" Rancis said while blushing severely. "And who might that girl be" Vanellope said nicely. "I can't say" Rancis said with a sad face.

"Why not, you can tell me who it is" Vanellope said while holding her hand on his shoulder. "I can't tell because I'm afraid too" Rancis said while holding back his tears. "It's ok Rancis, you don't have to tell me anything" Vanellope said while hugging him. Rancis let out a sigh.

"Ok if you must know, I'll tell you who that special person is that I have a crush on" Rancis said while trembling. "Ok then" Vanellope said while she was completely quiet.

"The very special person that I have a crush on is, is, is" Rancis said while stuttering. "Come on you can say it" Vanellope said nicely. Rancis had let out another sigh. "It's you" Rancis said while looking away from Vanellope. "I didn't quite hear who it was again" Vanellope said while blushing a bit.

"It's you Vanellope, you're my crush" Rancis said while looking straight at Vanellope's eyes. Vanellope started blushing and looked into Rancis' eyes. "Do you really love me" Vanellope said while blushing and smiling at the same time. "Yes I really love you" Rancis said.

"I sort of been thinking the same thing about you" Vanellope said while she was trembling a bit. "Well I love you, there I said it" Rancis said while he was trembling again.

"Kiss me" Vanellope said while blushing severely. "What" Rancis said while blushing severely as well. "Kiss me" Vanellope said. Rancis leaned in and gave Vanellope a passionate kiss on her lips while holding his hands on her waist.

Rancis broke the kiss and looked at Vanellope straight in her eyes. "I love you Vanellope, and I always will" Rancis said while smiling. "I love you too Rancis, and I will always love you as well" Vanellope said as she gently grabbed Rancis' hand.

"Come, let's walk together" Vanellope said while holding his hand. "I could use a walk" Rancis said while smiling. They both were walking together into the light.

* * *

Rancis waking up.

"Sweet caramels from above, what happened to me last night" Rancis said as he had a severe headache. "Oh my stomach" Rancis said as he held onto his stomach that was hurting.

"Where am I" Rancis said as he looked around. Then he realized that someone was sitting next to him. "Hello" Vanellope said as Rancis was fully awake. "Hello Vanellope" Rancis said as he smiled. "Nobody other then you called me by my name, are you ok" Vanellope said nicely.

"I think so" Rancis said as he tried getting up from the sponge cake bed. Then he couldn't move. "Oh the pain, I can't even get up" Rancis said as he tried to get up from the bed. "What did happen to you last night" Vanellope said nicely. "I don't remember" Rancis said as he felt his head.

"Well whatever it was, it sent you crashing into my home" Vanellope said with a laugh. "Wait, did I crash into your home" Rancis said. "Afraid so, you crashed your kart into my home and you were out like a light, when I woke up to a sound of a crash I found you on the floor sleeping" Vanellope said while touching his hand.

"Well how did I get onto your bed" Rancis said with wonder. "I carried you, you were completely knocked out so I decided for you to spend the night, I didn't want to kick you out" Vanellope said while blushing a bit. "Well thank you, man I can't remember a thing" Rancis said while looking around.

"Where am I exactly" Rancis said with wonder. "You're inside diet cola mountain, my home" Vanellope said. "You live here" Rancis said with a sad face. "Yes I do, it's a dump but it's the only place I have to live with" Vanellope said with a smile. "Wow, you must be very comfortable living in a place like this" Rancis said.

"I guess so, here this will help with your pain" Vanellope said as she gave Rancis a hard candy. "Mmm, vanilla and peanut butter, I love it" Rancis said as he sucked on the hard candy. "Glad you like it, whenever I'm sick like that, I take one of those to ease my pain" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you have something to make you feel better" Rancis said while smiling. After a few minutes, Rancis was all better. His pain was gone in his head and stomach and he felt new again.

"Wow that hard candy really works, and it taste so good" Rancis said as he got up from the sponge cake bed. "Glad you feel better" Vanellope said. "Rancis" Vanellope said while smiling a bit. "Yes" Rancis said with a smile. "Can I ask you a question" Vanellope said nicely.

"Ask away then" Rancis said with a little bit of a laugh. "I want to know why you didn't help the racers with destroying my kart, and why did you run away from the whole scene" Vanellope said with wonder. Rancis just stood there silent and he instantly remembered what happened on that day.

"Vanellope I have to tell you why I did run off" Rancis said while sighing. "Tell away then" Vanellope said while she stayed quiet. "The reason why I didn't help destroy your kart, and the reason why I ran off was, was, was" Rancis said as he was stuttering.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you want to" Vanellope said while putting her hand on Rancis' hand. "No, no, you deserve the truth" Rancis said as Vanellope stayed silent.

"I didn't help the racers destroy your kart because there was no need to, I mean you didn't do anything to us, and I was tired of destroying every kart you made with your precious hands" Rancis said while blushing, Vanellope started blushing as well.

"So when the racers destroyed your kart I felt sad, and when Taffyta pushed you into the mud, I started crying and I went straight home" Rancis said. "What do you mean" Vanellope said.

"What I mean is, you're not a mistake or a threat, you're something more than that" Rancis said as Vanellope was silent. "I'm something more than that" Vanellope said while blushing. "Yes you are" Rancis said while smiling.

"Out of all the times that Taffyta called you a mistake, or called you a glitch, I just couldn't take it anymore, and so I went straight to my home crying my eyes out" Rancis said while looking around diet cola mountain as he started to cry again. "As I was home, Taffyta and the racers knocked on the door and Taffyta demanded an explanation on why I ran off" Rancis said while crying a bit.

"I didn't want to tell her but I told anyways, I told her that you're not a threat to our game and that she's been a very mean person to you all these years, so I stood up to her and pushed her to the ground, and I told her that she's a mean person" Rancis said while he started crying heavily.

"It's alright, don't cry" Vanellope said while hugging Rancis as he sniffled. "I thought you would be mad at me" Rancis said while crying and hugging Vanellope tightly.

"On that day, I wondered why you didn't help the racers with destroying my kart and well, that got me convince that you changed" Vanellope said while smiling. "You think so" Rancis said while he sniffled. "Yes I do, I think you're a very kind person for not helping the racers destroy my kart" Vanellope said while blushing.

"Thanks" Rancis said while smiling a bit. "Vanellope, I have to tell you something" Rancis said. "Ok" Vanellope said. "I have a crush on a very special girl" Rancis said while looking away. "You can tell me" Vanellope said nicely. "No I can't" Rancis said with a sad face.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you want to" Vanellope said while smiling. "No, no, you deserve to hear what I'm about to say" Rancis said while looking straight into Vanellope's eyes. Rancis began sighing and he started trembling again.

"If you must know, the special girl I have a crush on is, is, is" Rancis said while stuttering. "Is who" Vanellope said nicely. Rancis let out a sigh and looked back. "It's you" Rancis said to Vanellope. "Who is it again" Vanellope said nicely. "It's you Vanellope, you're my crush" Rancis said while he was blushing.

Vanellope stood there silent and she started to blush. "Really, I never thought that you would have a crush on me" Vanellope said while looking into Rancis' eyes. "Well I do, and since that other day I felt that there was no need to harm you, because you're no threat, and to me you're not a glitch, you are something more than that, you are a nice girl" Rancis said while looking into Vanellope's eyes.

"Well I never knew you really felt that way about me" Vanellope said while her heart began to flutter, and she started blushing severely. "Well I'm glad that I told you, and for that I want to give you something" Rancis said. "What do you want to give me" Vanellope said with interest as she was still blushing.

"I want to give you this" Rancis said as he brushed Vanellope's hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed Vanellope on her lips while holding his hands onto her waist. Rancis then broke the kiss as Vanellope was blushing even more severely. "You kissed me" Vanellope said while stuttering and smiling. "Yes I did" Rancis said while blushing.

"I love" Rancis said as he noticed that Vanellope leaned in and quickly gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. "I know Rancis, I love you too" Vanellope said while blushing.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Rancis said with joy. They both stood quiet for a minute. "I have a question for you" Rancis said nicely. "Ok" Vanellope said nicely.

"Since we're, you know boyfriend and girlfriend, would you like to stay in my home" Rancis said nicely. Vanellope stood there silent for a second until she smiled. "I never thought I would say this but, yes, but let's visit diet cola from time to time" Vanellope said with a smile. "Sure thing" Rancis said nicely.

"And if anyone finds out that you're living with me, I will stand up to them, or most likely we'll have to flee to another place in sugar rush" Rancis said with the thought. "That sounds like a good idea, I love you" Vanellope said. "I love you too" Rancis said as he kissed Vanellope on her lips again.

* * *

**(****That finishes Chapter 3, hope you liked it and please review.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To My Home

**(Here's Chapter 4, hope you like it, as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope and Rancis pulled from the kiss and looked at each other. "Things are going to be very different now that you're in my life" Rancis said with joy. "I know, I never thought that I would find love someday" Vanellope said while blushing.

"I found you my love" Rancis said while blushing as well. "I know you did" Vanellope said while she was still blushing.

"Well I guess I'm going to miss a day of racing today, and it's for you babe" Rancis said as he started walking to his kart. "Oh you" Vanellope said as she started following Rancis to his kart.

"So where we going" Vanellope asked kindly. "Where going to my home, I bet you never stepped inside someone's home before" Rancis said while laughing a bit. "I never even been into your home before" Vanellope said while laughing. "Trust me, you're going to like it" Rancis said as he started the engine.

"Hop in babe" Rancis said while he revved up his kart engine. "You want me to hop in" Vanellope said sarcastically while giggling a bit. "Of course, hop in already" Rancis said while laughing. "Ok, if you say so" Vanellope said as she jumped on the back of his kart.

"Now hold on tight, this is going to be one heck of a ride" Rancis said while putting his engine in gear. "Ok" Vanellope said as she placed her hands around Rancis. Rancis started to drive and they both went through the portal and were out of diet cola mountain.

"Wahoo…., I never imagined that you're kart goes this fast" Vanellope said while whooping. "Just hold on tight babe" Rancis said as he started laughing. "Aw what the heck, WAHOO…" Rancis said while whooping as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was one racer named Sticky Wipplesnit who didn't make the rosters for the day's races. She was in her home and then she heard a kart that wasn't far away from her home. She went outside of her house and then she saw Rancis's kart in the view, and she saw Vanellope on top of Rancis's kart.

Rancis passed Sticky's house in a flash not knowing that she now knows that Vanellope was with him. "Oh no, I have to tell Taffyta that the glitch is with Rancis" Sticky said as she ran back into her house. "But wait, I need to tell her after the random roster race is over" Sticky said as she went back into her house.

* * *

Rancis was driving his kart and he saw his house in the view. "Looks like we're almost there" Rancis said. "I can see that" Vanellope said while whooping.

Rancis and Vanellope got to Rancis's home. Rancis placed his kart in his garage and Vanellope hopped off his kart. "Well we're at my home, shall I give you the tour" Rancis said nicely to his girlfriend.

"Why sure, it's your house silly" Vanellope said while giggling. "Ok then, follow me" Rancis said while holding Vanellope's hand, Vanellope started to blush while Rancis was holding her hand.

Rancis unlocked the door to his home and they both were inside the living room. "Welcome to my home, it doesn't have much though" Rancis said while placing his hand behind his hair.

"Well all I can say is, it looks great baby" Vanellope said while looking around. "Uh babe, why don't you check out the kitchen" Rancis said nicely. "Ok then, as I said it's your house silly" Vanellope said while giggling. "Ok then, follow me" Rancis said as he and Vanellope started walking to the kitchen.

They were at the kitchen, the kitchen was pretty much different compared to what the other racers had in there house. "Well how do you like it" Rancis said while smiling. "It's great" Vanellope said while sitting on a chocolate stool. "You're sitting down already, I haven't even finished the tour yet" Rancis said while laughing.

"I'm just playing around" Vanellope said as she got off the chocolate stool. "Now where was I, oh yeah, you want to see my room" Rancis said nicely. "Sure thing" Vanellope said nicely. "Well follow me" Rancis said as he was holding Vanellope's hand, and they both went up the stairs.

Rancis opened the door into his room. "Well here's my room, what do you think, is it good" Rancis said while smiling. "It's wonderful" Vanellope said while jumping and laying on his bed.

"You're bed is so comfortable" Vanellope said while laying on it. "I'm glad you like it" Rancis said while blushing a bit. "Rancis, look behind you" Vanellope said as Rancis looked behind and saw nothing. As soon as Rancis turned his head, Vanellope was gone.

"Where did you go off too now" Rancis said while laughing. "I'm hiding somewhere" Vanellope shouted. "Well I'm going to find you" Rancis said as he started to look in the bathroom.

Rancis was in the bathroom. "She's in the tub" Rancis said as he moved the blinds, but she wasn't there. "Oh sugar, she not in there" Rancis said as he moved the blinds of the shower back the way they were. "Where could my girlfriend be hiding in my own home" Rancis said while laughing.

He got out of the bathroom and he went downstairs. Vanellope quickly went into the closet without making a sound. "He will never find me" Vanellope said as she stayed quiet.

Rancis went all the way downstairs and started checking behind the furniture. He didn't find Vanellope anywhere in the living room. "Wow, my girlfriend is a really good hider" Rancis said as he started to go look in the kitchen.

Rancis got into his kitchen and kept opening the cabinets from the bottom. "I would've thought that she would be hiding in the cabinets, but I was wrong" Rancis said as he kept looking in the kitchen. After a few minutes, Rancis didn't find Vanellope anywhere in the kitchen.

"Wait, if she's not hiding in the kitchen then maybe, I have a hunch" Rancis said as he ran out of his kitchen and ran back up the stairs. He got back to his room and then he stood next to his closet. Rancis was listening carefully to the sounds in the closet.

He then heard a squeak coming from his closet. "She's in the closet" Rancis whispered as he placed his hand on the knob and opened the candy closet. "And behind door number one is Vanellope" Rancis said as he found Vanellope hiding in the closet.

"Oh my, you found me" Vanellope said as she got up from the floor of the closet. "I sure did" Rancis said while laughing. Vanellope then pinned him down to the floor and began kissing him passionately.

Vanellope broke the kiss as Rancis was blushing, Vanellope was blushing as well. "I love you" Rancis said while he kept blushing. "I love you too" Vanellope said while she kept blushing as well. Then they began kissing again.

* * *

After a whole day of racing, Taffyta and the other racers got finished with the random roster race.

"I wonder where Rancis is at" Candlehead said while she got out of her kart. "I don't know, but wherever he is I'm sure he's crying his eyes out for that miserable glitch" Taffyta said in anger.

"He missed a whole day of racing, and even the gamers didn't pick him because he was never on the track" Candlehead said. "Well I don't know what he's doing, we all don't know what he's doing right about now" Taffyta said as all the other racers nodded their heads in agreement.

Then out of nowhere, Sticky Wipplesnit showed up out of the blue. She ran up to Taffyta and all the other racers. "What is it Sticky" Taffyta said while looking at the panting Sticky breathing for air. "I went outside of my house, and as I was out I saw, I saw" Sticky said as she was still breathing for air.

"Come on spit it out" Taffyta said with a bit of anger. "I saw the glitch riding with Rancis in his kart" Sticky yelled out loud with worry while she was still breathing for air.

"Why would Rancis be with the glitch" Taffyta said in anger. "I don't know, but let's put a stop to it" Candlehead said with anger. "You took the words right out of my mouth, come on, all of you get in your karts" Taffyta said as she got in her kart at a fast pace. The other racers did the same.

* * *

Rancis and Vanellope were still kissing. "I love you no matter what happens" Rancis said. "I love you too, and what you said" Vanellope said as she kept kissing Rancis again.

Then they both heard the sound of engines and they stopped kissing. "Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this" Rancis said while feeling that there's going to be trouble.

"Vanellope whatever you do, stay hidden, I don't want Taffyta to know that you're with me, ok babe" Rancis said as he quick kissed Vanellope on her lips. "Ok babe, I'm staying hidden alright" Vanellope said as she got in his closet and started to hide.

Rancis heard the karts outside and he gulped. "It's now or never, I need to stand up against Taffyta" Rancis said as he got mad. He quickly went down the stairs. He got downstairs and then he heard a knock. "It's now or never" Rancis said with confidence.

Rancis opened the door and saw Taffyta and the racers angry at him. "What do you all want, and Taffyta what do you want" Rancis said in an angry tone of voice. "Rancis, where have you been today, you didn't race all day, and you didn't show up for the roster race" Taffyta said while licking her strawberry lollipop.

"Where have I been you say" Rancis said with anger. "Yes, where have you been all day" Taffyta said in Rancis's face. "That's none of your business, and I don't have to tell you anything" Rancis said with even more anger.

"Fine don't tell us, we already know" Taffyta said with anger. "What are you talking about" Rancis said defensively. "Sticky spotted you being with the glitch" Taffyta said with anger. "How would you know for sure" Rancis said while holding up his hands defensively.

"Because you passed Sticky's house, and she saw the glitch riding with you in your kart" Taffyta yelled out. "I don't believe it" Rancis said with boldness. "It's true, I saw you with the gli-" before Sticky could say anything, Rancis was fuming with anger.

"She's not a glitch, her name is Vanellope" Rancis yelled out to everyone. "Excuse me, but who are you talking to like that" Taffyta yelled out in front of Rancis's face. "I'm talking to all of you, you always put misery in Vanellope, always bully her, and I know I was involved before with helping you bully Vanellope but I've changed for the better" Rancis yelled out defensively.

"Well if that's the case, we are going to have to see if Vanellope's in your house" Taffyta said as she threw her lollypop on the ground. "If you even dare step on my property, I will have no choice but to use lethal force on you, and believe me you do not want to know how it feels" Rancis lashed out in anger.

"Move him out of my sight" Taffyta said as Gloyd and Swizzle grabbed Rancis by his two arms as Taffyta and the other racers went into his house, but before Gloyd and Swizzle could grab him, Rancis punched both of them in the stomach, and they both laid on the floor. "Don't ever place your hands on me again, none of you" Rancis said as he ran back into his house after Taffyta and the others.

Rancis got in his house. "Get of my property, all of you" Rancis said as he yelled at Taffyta and the other racers. "We'll leave when we find that glitch" Taffyta said. "What she said" Candlehead said in agreement. "Shut it Candlehead" Taffyta said. "Sorry" Candlehead said. "GET OF MY PROPERTY" Rancis yelled out loud.

"We'll leave when we leave" Taffyta said in anger. "I think she must be in his room" Taffyta said. "Well come on, let's get moving" Taffyta said to all the racers. "If you even think about going in my room, you got another thing coming" Rancis said. "Grab him" Taffyta said as Candlehead and Jubileena grabbed Rancis by the shoulders. All of the others went up with Taffyta to Rancis's room.

"Oh no" Rancis said as he was being held onto. Then he heard screaming, it was Vanellope that was screaming. Taffyta and Minty came downstairs with Vanellope in their arms. "Let me go" Vanellope said while struggling. "Well look at what we have here" Taffyta said with anger. "Let her go" Rancis said as he struggled to break free from Candlehead and Jubileena.

"Let her go" Rancis said as he struggled. "Looks like you been with the glitch the whole time" Taffyta said with a scoff. "I said let her go" Rancis said as he broke free from Candlehead and Jubileena's grasp.

He ran straight to Vanellope and pulled her away from Taffyta and Minty's grip, and then they both started running. "You guys are awful, you could track me down all you want to, but you will never take me away from Vanellope" Rancis yelled out loud at all the racers as he and Vanellope escaped.

As Rancis and Vanellope got out of the house, they ran to his kart. "Come on let's get out of here" Rancis said as he started his kart engine. Rancis started his engine. "Hop in" Rancis said. "I'm way ahead of you babe" Vanellope said as she smiled and hopped on Rancis's kart. "Hold on tight" Rancis said as he placed the candy stick on drive and drove away from his home.

"AFTER HIM" Taffyta said as she and the other racers got into there kart and went after Rancis and Vanellope.

* * *

They were away from Rancis's home and he heard karts coming from behind. "Their on our tail" Rancis said as he looked behind his mirror. "Follow my lead babe" Vanellope said. "Head for diet cola mountain" Vanellope said out loud. "You got it babe" Rancis said while driving faster.

"Do you remember the two sugar free lollypops" Vanellope said out loud. "Yes I do, and we're almost there" Rancis said while he saw the two sugar free lollypops in the distance. Rancis looked behind and the others weren't behind them.

"Here we go" Rancis said as he was near the lollypops. Rancis went through the lollypops and Taffyta and the other racers lost them in the chase. "We lost them, find them if it takes all day" Taffyta said as she and the other racers continued to look for both Rancis and Vanellope.

* * *

They were inside diet cola mountain. "I think we lost them" Vanellope said while she hopped off the kart. "I'm glad we lost them" Rancis said with a smile. "You gave up your friends for me" Vanellope said while smiling. "Yes, I gave it all up for you babe" Rancis said. "And I have to ask you one thing" Rancis said with a smile. "What would that be" Vanellope said while smiling.

"Do you want to make a kart" Rancis said nicely. "I sure do" Vanellope said in excitement. "Well I know where we can make a kart like mine, but we have to wait till the coast is clear" Rancis said. "I can't wait to make a kart" Vanellope said with excitement.

"I love you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I love you too" Rancis said while blushing as well, then they started to kiss each other on the lips.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it and please, please review.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Make A Kart

**(Chapter 5 is here, I hope you like it as I had a lot of fun making this chapter, and as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Rancis and Vanellope kept waiting till the coast was clear. "Are you alright" Rancis said calmly. "I'm ok, it's just that I never thought Taffyta would take this very far" Vanellope said.

"By far do you mean how she and the others went into my home without permission" Rancis said with a bit of anger. "Yes I mean exactly that" Vanellope said. "Well I just didn't think Taffyta would know that we're together" Rancis said while sad.

"You stood up to that bossy taffy, that's the most important thing" Vanellope said while smiling. "I really thought that Taffyta was my friend, but the way she entered my home without my permission, was disrespectful, I mean when I went to her house, I didn't just barged into her house" Rancis said while getting a bit angry.

"It's ok, calm down, at least we are away from them" Vanellope said while patting his shoulder. "Thanks, I'm glad" Rancis said as he started to cheer up.

* * *

Taffyta and the other racers kept looking around for Rancis and Vanellope for nearly an hour, and some of the other racers were getting tired.

"Taffyta, we've been looking for those two for an hour already, and I want to go home" Candlehead whined. "We all want to go home" Jubileena said in agreement. "Same here" Minty said in agreement as well.

"Listen up you all, we don't leave or finish until I say we're finished, now stop all your whining and keep finding them" Taffyta said in anger. "Forget it, I'm going home Taffyta" Gloyd said as he started his kart and drove away. "I'm going home too" Swizzle said as he started his kart and drove off as well.

"Leave it to the men to leave" Taffyta yelled out. "You all are either with me or against me, what's it going to be" Taffyta said in anger. "I changed my mind, I'm with you Taffyta" Candlehead said in agreement. "I'm with you also" Jubileena said in agreement as well. "Same here" Minty said.

"Anyone else" Taffyta said while looking at the other racers. "We're with you" the others said at the same time. "Ok then, let's get this show on the road already, we need to find the glitch and that no good Rancis who used to be our friend" Taffyta said in anger.

"Well let's find them" Candlehead said. "You took the words right out of my mouth, now let's move out" Taffyta said as she started her kart, the other racers did the same and continued to look for Rancis and Vanellope.

* * *

"I think the coast is clear now but just to be safe, we can't take my kart" Rancis said while thinking. "Why can't we take your kart" Vanellope said curiously. "Because that'll cause noise and it will attract the others" Rancis said while he kept thinking. "That seems like a good idea, so what's the plan babe" Vanellope said nicely.

"The plan is to go into the kart factory to bake a kart, I been there a bunch of times when my kart broke down many times from crashing, but it's locked" Rancis said while thinking. "So do we need a key or something" Vanellope said. "No need for a key, I know how to pick locks, a little something that I picked up from Gloyd" Rancis said while smiling.

"Well that's good" Vanellope said nicely. "But we're going to have to be stealthy, and I have a pretty good idea that Taffyta and the others are still tracking us down now" Rancis said while thinking. "The kart factory is not a far walk from here" Vanellope said.

"Well let's hope it's not a far walk, and if we hear Taffyta and the other racers, we need to hide" Rancis said. "Well let's get going" Vanellope said with excitement. "Yeah, let's get going" Rancis said with a smile.

* * *

They were out of diet cola mountain and Rancis was scanning the area to see if Taffyta and the others were near them, Rancis didn't hear a single kart. "Let's get going" Rancis said as he grabbed Vanellope's hand, then they started running.

They were running and then they heard the sound of a kart coming there way. "Oh no, let's keep moving" Rancis said while he and Vanellope started running as fast as they can. "There they are" one of the racers said out loud. "Get them" Taffyta said while they all kept rushing their karts to where Rancis and Vanellope were.

"Let's keep running" Rancis said. "You don't have to tell me twice babe" Vanellope said as they both were running for their lives. They both kept running until they stumbled near a candy bush. "Quick, let's hide in here" Rancis said while he and Vanellope were hiding in the bush.

Taffyta and the others stopped their karts. "Where did they go now" Taffyta said while scoffing. "It looks like we've lost them again" Candlehead said. "You're telling me sister" Jubileena said. "Well let's keep finding them, we're bound to find them somewhere" Minty said in agreement.

"What you said Minty, they could run, but they can't hide" Taffyta said with a smirk. "Let's go" Taffyta said as she started her kart, the others did the same, and left.

"Looks like we're safe for now" Rancis said. "They didn't even see us hiding in this bush" Vanellope said with relief. "Let's get going" Rancis said as he and Vanellope got out of the bush. They were heading in the direction to where the kart factory was, which wasn't far away.

They got to the kart factory. They saw that beard papa was sleeping, and so they passed the boundary. "Wait, I need to take away the tape that way he wouldn't show to king candy" Rancis said as he snuck up to beard papa and took out the tape.

"There, that way he wouldn't have proof on tape that we were here" Rancis whispered as he went pass the boundary. "Let's get in the bakery" Rancis said as he and Vanellope went inside the kart factory.

* * *

They got inside and they found a door which had a picture of Vanellope on it. "Well what now" Vanellope said while looking at the big lock. "Now I just pick the lock" Rancis said as he got out a paperclip. After a few minutes, Rancis finally got the lock to open and he removed the big lock.

"Well that was easy" Vanellope said while giggling. Rancis opened the door and motioned his hand. "Ladies first" Rancis said nicely. "Thank you" Vanellope said while giggling. "You're welcome" Rancis said as he went in with her. "I never been in here before" Vanellope said as she suddenly stepped on a big red button, then the curtains went up and showed different types of karts.

"What did I do" Vanellope said with panic. "You stepped on the big red button, now choose your kart, and I'll help you make it" Rancis said nicely. "I think I'll choose this one" Vanellope said as she pressed the kart button which was the color blue.

Then the door went up and said "Welcome to the bakery, let's bake a kart". "Come on" Rancis said as he started running to the mixing the ingredients part. "You have one minute to win it, ready go" the intercom said. Rancis placed his hands on the wheel and started mixing in the ingredients that were good.

"Wow you are really good at this" Vanellope said with excitement. "I been doing this every time my kart got damaged" Rancis said while laughing. After that, Rancis got all the right ingredients in the bowl, and then it started mixing the ingredients.

"Baking" the intercom said as Rancis quickly climbed onto the pump and started jumping at a fast rate. "You sure are jumping fast" Vanellope said while giggling. "I have to make it just right" Rancis said as he was jumping hard on the pump. "That's it, you got it, you almost got it" Vanellope said in excitement. Then Rancis had the baking temperature at the just right line.

"Ok I got it" Rancis said as he got off the pump and was panting. "Decorating" the intercom said. Rancis quickly ran to the decorating station. "We need four wheels" Vanellope said with excitement. "Got it" Rancis said with a smile as he aimed and punched the sugar cannon four times, then the wheels were in place with the kart. "Now we need frosting" Vanellope said in excitement.

"Ok then" Rancis said as he began hitting the frosting targets, then one of the balls from the sugar cannon backfired and began to hit the top of the frosting, making the frosting and other candies tip over and land all over the kart.

"Times up, congratulations and here's your kart" the intercom said as the kart came out. The kart was mixed with many other candies that got knocked over onto it. "Babe, I hope you're not mad at me for making you a worse kart" Rancis said as he started to gulp.

"I love it" Vanellope said. "What" Rancis said while he was still worried? "I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it, it's got real wheel" Vanellope said as she began smooching the back wheel of her new kart.

"Oh and I love you too" Vanellope said as she quickly kissed Rancis on his lips, Rancis started blushing. "Thank you" Vanellope said with happiness. "Anything for my girlfriend" Rancis said as he quick kissed Vanellope on her lips. "Can you teach me how to drive, I don't really know how to drive" Vanellope said to Rancis nicely.

"Sure thing" Rancis said as he and Vanellope pushed the kart out of the bakery, then the door closed the kart bakery as they got out. They got out of the kart bakery and Rancis placed the lock on the door. "There, now king candy won't know that you have a kart" Rancis said as he was still pushing the kart.

They got out of the kart factory and they made it out just in time before beard papa woke up. They were hiding the kart and themselves behind a bush as beard papa woke up to the smell coming from the kart factory. "Somebody broke into the factory, get me king candy" beard papa said on his walk talkie.

Not a moment to soon, king candy and the cops came. "Can you tell me, were the intruder went" king candy said. "They went in the kart factory" beard papa said. King Candy and the cops went in the factory and saw that the lock wasn't tampered with.

"Nobody broke in here, I'm going to have a word with beard papa" king candy said in anger.

"Beard papa, nobody broke in, but just to make sure, do you have the surveillance up to date" king candy said. "Let's see" beard papa said as he checked the surveillance. "No one was in the factory, have you been sleeping too much" king candy said in anger.

"But, but I could've sworn that I smelled something from the bakery" beard papa said. "Get back to work, and never make another false alarm again" king candy said as he and the cops went back to the castle. "I must be smelling and seeing things, aw well" beard papa said as he went back to sleep.

Rancis and Vanellope got out of the bush and started to push the kart away from the factory. "That was a close one" Rancis said with relief. "I know, let's get your kart back to diet cola mountain" Vanellope said with excitement.

* * *

They got back to the inside of diet cola mountain.

"Well we're here" Rancis said while smiling. "What now" Vanellope said nicely. "Well, I'm going to teach you how to drive" Rancis said. "Well when do we start" Vanellope said.

"We start now" Rancis said nicely.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 5, hope you liked it, and please review.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Learning How To Drive

**(Chapter 6 is here, sorry for the wait, anyways hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

"So Vanellope are you ready" Rancis said. "Oh I'm ready alright" Vanellope said as she couldn't hold herself from raving and ranting excitedly. "Oh what the heck, go on" Rancis chuckled.

"Oh this is so exciting, I'm going to learn how to drive" Vanellope said as she started glitching around diet cola mountain like a comet. Rancis was starting to laugh at the movement she was making. "Ok then, so are you ready" Rancis said.

"I'm ready, sorry I just had to let it out" Vanellope said. "Well if you don't mind, hop on your kart" Rancis said as he grabbed Vanellope's hand and helped her get onto her kart. "Thanks babe" Vanellope said while blushing. "Oh, your welcome" Rancis chuckled as he started to blush as well.

Vanellope got into her new improve kart, then she started jumping up and down excitedly again. "You're excited again are you" Rancis chuckled. "Yes I am, I never driven before, but I know it's in my code to drive" Vanellope said. "Well let's get started then" Rancis said nicely.

Rancis went closer to Vanellope's kart. "Ok what do we have here" Vanellope said while looking at the gizmos the kart had. "Well what we have is the preztel wheel that you're holding" Rancis said. "What are these things that I'm stepping on" Vanellope said with wonder.

"Turn on the engine, then I will show you what those are" Rancis said as Vanellope pushed the button and the kart turned on. "Ok so, you have these features, you have the gas pedal, the brake pedals, and since you have a lolypop stick shift, I'm guessing that this other pedal is when you press your feet on it, and move the stick shift to make the kart go faster" Rancis finshed.

"Wow, that's a lot of info, what else" Vanellope said. "I'm guessing that's it, now let's get started" Rancis said as he went to the back of the kart. "Ok press on the gas pedal slowly, then we'll do it from there" Rancis said. "Like this" Vanellope said as she pressed on the gas pedal making Rancis fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry babe" Vanellope said while blushing. "Ok you got it, just please don't make me fall again" Rancis chuckled while getting back on the back of the kart. "Ok nice and easy babe" Rancis said as Vanellope place her foot on the gas pedal making Rancis fall again.

"Sorry again" Vanellope said. "You know what, maybe I'll just stand" Rancis said. "Ok, try backing the kart up, put it in reverse" he said as Vanellope drove the kart in reverse hitting Rancis's leg. "Oh dear candy" Rancis said while quirming in pain.

"Sorry about that" Vanellope said. "It's ok, just put the kart in drive" Rancis said as Vanellope placed the kart in drive. "Ok try driving a little carefully" Rancis said. "Ok" Vanellope said as she drove fast crashing into a carmel stick. The carmel stick came falling down on Rancis, but he grabbed it just in time before it landed on his head.

"Oh dear" Rancis said as he settled the long heavy carmel stick on the ground. "Ok, let's do this nice and easy" Rancis said while going to a corner just to be safe. "Alright, drive carefully this time" Rancis said nicely. "Ok" Vanellope said as she was driving again, then she crashed into another carmel stick making it fall to where Rancis was at.

"Not again" Rancis said as he grabbed the heavy carmel stick and laid it on the floor. "Ok, this might take a while, but you'll get it right, I know it" Rancis said with a smile. "Ok, now what" Vanellope said. "Just drive, but I'll tell you when your about to crash, but that won't happen while I'm by your side" Rancis said as he hopped on the back of the kart.

"Ok, now keep moving forward" Rancis said while Vanellope was driving the kart forward. "That's it, you got it" Rancis said as he began getting excited. "I can't believe it, I'm actually driving" Vanellope said excitedly. "That's right you are, keep moving" Rancis said excitedly.

Vanellope kept moving the kart at a fast pace. "That's it, you got it, keep going" Rancis said while holding on tight to the back of the kart. "Wha hoo, I'm driving" Vanellope said while driving. "That's it keep going, you can do it" Rancis cheerfully said.

Vanellope kept on driving around diet cola. "I told you racing is in my code" she said as she moved the lolypop shift stick as the kart went faster than ever. "Yes, I can see that" Rancis laughed while whooping as well. Then Vanellope started to move up to the unfinished bonus level that had the ramp that wasn't connected.

"Babe, what are you doing" Rancis said while in panic. "I'm going to jump the ramp" Vanellope said as she was getting closer. "Oh dear" Rancis said as Vanellope went over the ramp. Then without noticing, Rancis fell off the kart. "Oh Mod" Rancis screamed out while falling.

While Rancis was falling, he landed on Vanellope's sponge cake bed, and that broke his fall. Then he looked up at Vanellope as she glitched and hitted the back of her kart on the giant mentos making the mentos fall into the diet cola lava, then Rancis took cover while the lava was falling to the ground.

Then Vanellope was down from the ramp and stopped the kart, her hair was messed up. "So how did I do" Vanellope said. "You did, well how can I put this" Rancis said while holding in his laughter. "Go on, you can say it" Vanellope said nicely.

"That was the best driving I've ever seen" Rancis said while laughing in excitement. Then while laughing, Vanellope placed her lips on his and gave him a kiss. "Whoa what was that for" Rancis said while he stopped laughing as he started to blush.

"I want to thank you for helping me, oh come here you" Vanellope said as she gave Rancis another kiss on his lips. "You're welcome babe, I'm glad I could help, I have a feeling that you'll be a great racer" Rancis said with a smile on his face. "I hope so" Vanellope said in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taffyta and her group of friends approached the castle and knocked on the castle doors. Then the door opened. "Yes" sour bill said in his cranky voice. "We need to speak to king candy" Taffyta said. "What would that be for" sour bill said.

"It's very urgent, it's about the glitch and Rancis" Taffyta said. "Well come on in then" he said in his cranky voice as Taffyta and the others went in the castle.

They got in the castle and were in the throne room as king candy was sitting in his royal chair. "Oh what a pleasent surprise by you racers" king candy said nicley. "What do you want" king candy said. "It very urgent that we tell you" Taffyta said.

"Well start talking then" he said. "Ok, we all think that Rancis is helping the glitch" Taffyta said as king candy's face turned to rage. "What else do you have for me to know" he said. "Well we notice that he was acting strange lately, and we argued too, then we barged into his house and found the glitch with him" Taffyta said.

"That little no good peanut butter snot nose boy" king candy said with anger. "What do we do now your highness" Taffyta said. "Find that glitch, and if you find Rancis with her, capture him, capture them both, if you all capture them two, I will give you one hundred gold coins each" king candy said.

"Make it two hundred each and we got a deal" Taffyta said. "Deal, now off with you" king candy said as Taffyta and the others went out of the caslte.

Taffyta and the other racers were outside of the castle and she started to scoff. "Now all of you, we have a job to do, let's find that glitch along with Rancis, and when we find them, we will bring them to king candy" Taffyta said. "Are we like bounty hunters now" Candlehead said curiosly.

"You idiot of course we are, now shut it and let's get going now" Taffyta said while getting into her kart, the other racers hopped on there karts as well. "Where shall we start looking" Jubileena said. "Just follow me and I'll do the finding" Taffyta said as she started her kart.

"Gold coins, you will soon be mine" Gloyd said. "Hey, are you forgeting that we're all a part of this too" Swizzle said. "He said two hundred gold coins each, not two hundred gold coins to scatter everywhere" Gloyd said. "Will you two boys shut up already, now come on let's get going" Taffyta said.

"Eye eye" Swizzle said. "We're not pirates" Candlehead said. "For the love of lollypops, let's just get going" Taffyta said while speeding her kart away from them. "Hey wait up" Candlehead said while turning her kart engine on and following Taffyta as well. The other racers did the same as they started following Taffyta as well.

* * *

Both Rancis and Vanellope were still in diet cola mountain. "Van, I just have a weird feeling" Rancis said. "What's that feeling" Vanellope said. "I just have a feeling that Taffyta and the others are tracking us down right now" Rancis said while worried.

"Now that you mention it, I have that same feeling too" Vanellope said with worry as well.

"Don't worry Van, as long as you're with me, I will never let Taffyta and the others harm you, everything will be alright" Rancis said while holding Vanellope's hand. "As long as I have you, I'm ok" Vanellope said as she placed her lips on his lips and started kissing Rancis.

There lips broke apart and they looked at each other. "If anybody, including Taffyta puts a hand on you, they are going to get it" Rancis said. "Now that's my Rancis" Vanellope said. "When should we leave" Vanellope said.

"It's still daylight so we should go now" Rancis said nicely. "Since I know how to drive, can I take my kart with me" Vanellope said. "Sure, and if Taffyta and the others find us, you follow me, I know some hiding places around sugar rush that they don't know about" Rancis said.

"Ok, let's get going then" Vanellope said as she hopped into her kart, Rancis hopped on his kart as well. They both started their kart engines, and went out of diet cola mountain.

* * *

**(Well that's Chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it, and please review.)**


End file.
